Par une journée grise et banale
by Matrix97121
Summary: C'était une journée grise et banale, comme il y en a des centaines, des milliers même, et pourtant, elle fut bien plus magique pour nous que tous ces moments soit-disant parfaits et inoubliables que l'on trouve dans ces bouquins et films... OS James/Lily.


_Disclaimer : Évidemment, les persos et leur univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que les idées écrites dans cet OS qui sont de moi._

* * *

**Par une journée grise et banale…**

* * *

Il fait gris aujourd'hui. Et un peu froid aussi, avec quelques nuages et un vent léger. Ce n'est pas un super après-midi, mais en même temps il n'est pas non plus horrible, il est juste banal en fait. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler que le jour où tout a commencé entre nous, c'était aussi un jour ordinaire, comme celui-là. Ça n'était pas une chaude et magnifique après-midi d'été, ni une froide mais jolie matinée d'hiver enneigé, ni même un calme et apaisant jour d'automne avec ses feuilles multicolores qui tourbillonnent au gré du vent, et encore moins une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse où lorsque l'orage éclate les amants s'embrassent, avec les feux d'artifices qui se mettent à éclater pendant que les gens qui les regardent cachés se mettent à chialer en disant qu'ils vont trooooop bien ensemble, comme dans certains films moldus que nous sommes allés voir au cinéma. Non, ça n'était rien de tout ça, c'était juste un jour gris tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal comme il y en a des centaines, des milliers même.

C'est marrant ça, cette manie qu'on les gens à toujours se rapprocher et débuter leur histoire sur une journée exceptionnelle rien que par son temps, ça fait mieux lorsqu'on raconte les souvenirs, c'est plus joli dans les albums photos, c'est un bel exemple pour les enfants, ça sonne bien dans les livres, et surtout c'est tellement plus romantique. Et puis, c'est aussi carrément plus cliché. Mignon, choux, craquant, attendrissant et tout ce qu'on veut, mais cliché tout de même.

Nous, ça n'a jamais été notre genre, on a toujours fait à l'instinct, impulsivement, et nos disputes par le passé le prouvent bien, alors c'est assez normal qu'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble sur un coup de tête, qu'on se soit embrassés pour la première fois juste après s'être engueulés dehors pendant un quart d'heure, sous un ciel gris un peu morose mais pas triste non plus, et s'être dit qu'on se détestait pour finir par se fusiller du regard et s'embrasser juste après.

J'aurais pu très bien faire une déclaration après un dîner aux chandelles sous un croissant de lune, mais j'en avais déjà assez foirés durant toutes ses années et ça avait plutôt servit à me ridiculiser qu'à la rendre dingue de moi, et puis, de toute façon, elle a toujours détesté les trucs à l'eau de rose et mièvres à souhaits… Le hic, c'est que durant les années où je l'ai, selon ses termes, "harcelée" pour sortir avec moi, c'est la plupart du temps en essayant de me la jouer romantique que je l'ai fait, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait juste d'une dispute, d'un regard noir et d'un ciel gris-morose-mais-pas-triste-non-plus, je peux vous dire que je l'aurais fait avant !

Je me souviens que lorsqu'on avait rompu notre baiser ce jour-là, je faisais ma tête "d'idiot amoureux", c'est-à-dire un sourire niais jusqu'aux oreilles et l'air de s'être pris un mur sur la tête. Ça avait dissipé le rouge qui parsemait ses joues et elle s'était mise à rire, je l'avait rejoint après. Et puis, tout simplement on était rentrés au château en se lançant des regards discrets et en rougissant dès que nos mains se frôlaient soi-disant accidentellement. Il n'y avait pas eu de grande discussion et d'émouvants "Je t'aime" avec des embrassades à n'en plus finir, je ne lui avais pas non plus proposé ma cape tel un parfait gentlemen car il faisait un peu froid, non, on était juste rentrés en marchant tranquillement mais le cœur bondissant. Le plus drôle -enfin gênant sur l'instant- avait sans doute été le moment où l'on était arrivés dans la grande salle pour le repas et que nos amis avaient remarqués notre air lointain, je m'étais bien fait chambrer par les Maraudeurs à ce moment, surtout Sirius avec ses sous-entendus pas très discrets en fait.

On s'était carrément rapprochés ce jour-là, et une semaine après on sortait ensemble, sous les sourires goguenards et entendus de nos amis. Mais, malgré le fait qu'on sorte ensemble, on n'avait pas pour autant abandonné l'habitude de se disputer, même si nos engueulades ressemblaient plus à des taquineries, on continuait tout de même de s'asticoter. C'était notre jeu, la base même de notre relation et même en le voulant on n'aurait pas pu s'en passer. J'avais toujours ce côté gamin farceur qui, d'après elle l'exaspérait, mais qui, je le voyais bien, lui plaisait énormément car elle détestait les types ennuyeux à mourir à la Diggory, encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… Et elle, elle avait toujours cet air d'élève studieuse, de préfète-en-chef attachée aux règlements, qui, je m'en rends encore plus compte maintenant, n'était qu'une apparence, une façade pour pouvoir être tranquille et si besoin est, faire ses coups sans risque d'être soupçonnée…

Tout ça pour dire que le début de notre histoire n'a pas été effectué sur un fond magique avec de petits oiseaux chantant, pendant que nous gambadions dans les prés main dans la main en déclamant notre amour éternel. Si, j'vous jure, j'ai vraiment vu des films et lu des bouquins où ça y était, et je n'rigole pas ! Mais, même si le temps était banal, que, suivant notre routine, nous nous étions encore braillés dessus, et qu'il n'y a pas eu de mots d'amour murmurés à l'oreille, nous nous en fichons bien car de toute façon on est ensemble, après, l'art et la manière, qu'est-ce que ça a comme importance ? Moi, je laisse bien ça aux bouquins, je préfère que ça se soit passé comme ça et pas autrement, c'est plus réaliste comme ça. Après tout, je n'suis pas un prince charmant et elle n'est pas une princesse, non je suis juste James Potter et elle est juste Lily Evans, et, entre nous, c'est amplement suffisant !

Et puis, sérieusement, le dîner aux chandelles, c'est d'un ringard non ? Romantique, certes, mais ringard tout de même !

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà, c'était un très court OS du point du vue de James évidemment, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ; n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !  
**_


End file.
